wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gymnastics Wiki
Welcome to Gymnastics Wikia. This wikia focuses solely on women's artistic gymnastics (or WAG). It includes articles on Olympic and World Champions dating as far back as 1928. This wikia is kept up-to-date with ongoing national and international competitions. Screen Shot 2014-03-02 at 2.13.02 PM.png| Elizabeth Price (USA) |link=2014 AT&T American Cup *Cottbus World Cup - Cottbus, GER - March 13-16 *English Championships - Wigan, GBR - March 15-16 *City of Jesolo Trophy - Jesolo, ITA - March 22-23 *Doha World Cup - Doha, QAT - March 26-28 *Junior Pan American Championships - Aracaju, BRA - March 26-30 *British Championships - Liverpool, GBR - March 28-30 *Russian Championships - March 31-6 *George Washington-Towson-Yale - March 16 *William and Mary-Temple - March 16 *Maryland-West Virginia - March 16 *NC State-New Hampshire - March 16 *UCLA-Bowling Green-Utah Street - March 16 *Air Force-Arizona - March 17 Simona Amânar (Romanian pronunciation: amɨˈnar; born October 7, 1979 in Constanţa) is a Romanian gymnast. She is a seven-time Olympic medalist and a ten-time world medalist. Amânar helped Romania to win four consecutive world team titles (1994–1999) as well as the 2000 Olympic team title. She has a vault named after her, the Amanar. She was inducted into the International Gymnastics Hall of Fame in 2007. read more... Deng Linlin - CHN - 2008 Olympics - TF Mohini Bhardwaj - USA - 2004 Olympics - QF Vasiliki Millousi - GRE - 2012 European Championships - QF Sandra Izbaşa - ROU - 2008 Olympics - EF To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below type=create width=25 break=no buttonlabel=Create the new article! Who is your favorite World Balance Beam Champion? Ling Jie - CHN Andreea Raducan - ROU Ashley Postell - USA Fan Ye - CHN Iryna Krasnianska - UKR Nastia Liukin - USA Deng Linlin - CHN Ana Porgras - ROU Sui Lu - CHN Aliya Mustafina - RUS *Camelia Voinea - 1st *Emilia Eberle - 4th *Ludmila Ezhova - 4th *Brenna Dowell - 4th *Enus Mariani - 4th *Luo Huan - 6th *Natalia Kuchinskaya - 8th *Ashley Priess - 8th *Hong Su-Jong - 9th *Hong Un-Jong - 9th *Eugenia Golea - 10th *Kristen Maloney - 10th *Shannon Miller - 10th *Norah Flatley - 10th *Tamara Lazakovich - 11th *Liu Xuan - 12th *Alexandra Konashenkova - 12th *Natalie Vaculik - 12th *Bridgette Caquatto - 14th *Simone Biles - 14th *Viktoria Karpenko - 15th *Bailie Key - 16th *Bailey Ferrer - 16th *Tabea Alt - 18th *Alexandra Marinescu - 19th *Erika Zuchold - 19th *Martina Rizzelli - 24th *Giulia Steingruber - 24th *Mackenzie Caquatto - 26th *Natalia Ilienko - 26th *Corrie Lothrop - 26th *Olga Roschupkina - 26th *Kaitlyn Hofland - 28th *Elvire Teza - 29th *Emily Little - 29th *Niamh Rippin - 30th Weekly Update 3/1 March 1, 2014 by Candycoateddoom *Today is the American Cup. **USAG will be streaming the first 90 minutes of the American Cup here, and the rest will be broadcasted... Read more > ---- Weekly Update 3/8 March 8, 2014 by Candycoateddoom *Results for the American Cup, and Welsh National Championships are available. **Congratulations to Elizabeth Price for winning the all-around... Read more > ---- Weekly Update 3/15 March 15, 2014 by Candycoateddoom *Results for the International Gymnix, 2nd Serie A Nationale, and Santiago South American Games are available. **Congratulations to Ellie Bl... Read more > __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse